Naraki Desert
Endurus, a gnomen geomancer, recently returned from the far west. While looking for his father, an adventurer who disappeared over two hundred years ago, Endurus was trapped in a landslide. Once he freed himself, he soon discovered a path which led through a twisting canyon into a vast desert. Excited that he had finally found the Desert of the Four Sands, Endurus, like his father before him, struck out on a mission of exploration, leaving his magical studies behind for a time. Sadly, when Endurus returned from the desert, he returned with little additional knowledge about his father's disappearance. However, Endurus did discover that what his father called the 'Desert of the Four Sands' was truly the Naraki Desert. Apparently a minor earthquake had sealed it off from the rest of the main continent. Endurus also learned why his father's journals spoke of the Naraki as having four sands. For indeed, within the Naraki Desert, a barren land caught within a series of twisted canyons, Endurus found that the desert soils were of four different colors. Each, Endurus discovered, had its own secrets and mysteries that need be unearthed. But the most spectacular thing about his visit, he has been heard to remark, was the giant stone structure situated in the middle of the desert. Though he could find no way into the structure, Endurus has vowed one day to return. Perhaps, within it, lie clues to his father's whereabouts. Clues from the Kryoth Festival: * Barely a whisper, you hear, "Where there is water in the desert, there is sometimes treasure." * A soft voice whispers, "Search the debris of an obelisk for a part of the whole. * You overhear part of a conversation, "Ranulf is a pretty fair artist. His sketches could be mistaken for the real thing. And he thinks they're not masterful." * Overheard to the east, "...a master of illusions. I'd never visited a mindflayer before today." * A breathy voice whispers, "Some are not favored and unable to enter. They are those who bribe the baker experimenting with fruits." * A voice nearby declares, "That gnarly old hermit in the desert hides what he does not want to sell in his tent!" Crabman Village Directions to the Zone: mostly South, a tad east from entrance to desert Disbelieve Wall to get inside East side, Place Pebble (this one weights .1 lbs), King and Queen crabman Alright, first you're gonna go to the desert. Heading in a south easternish direction towards the crabman village, you'll eventually find a little branchoff to the east. It's one room only, with no other exits than the way you came. If you 'move rock' you should be able to 'enter gap' after that. Spam 'get pebble' about 15 times in succession, back to back. After you get this pebble (it's un-id'd as a 'nice- looking pebble. Don't get it mixed up with the normal pebbles. If the place pebble gives a message about being closed, north one and Give gold.coin Scout Get Pebble to get the pebble back from the statue, it drops to the ground Open Bark to get to the priestess (north side of village) Knock Draw to get to the blacksmith Get Pebble to get to the librarian Bash works on the doors as well. Mobs: The Queen of the crabmen (110k, Assist the King, Sleeps, Calls Guards) The King of the crabmen (292k, Sleeps, Thorn shield, Calls Guards and Scouts) > The throne swings to the side and a secret passage behind it opens! King pops: sunstone armbands Gleaming Broadsword (West side of Black Sands) From scarab entrance, Climb up & speed 4n2w & Search Scabbard Desert Locker Buy a spade at the trader near scorpions and use it (in inventory) to dig locker in black sands 6 n of desert scarab layer, Dig Sand & Smash Locker Brown Sand Dragons Not listed under areas. Part of the desert. Directions to Zone: Straight north of the Desert Scarab entrance, then Dig Sand or search sand. Sometimes there is ancient sand wyrm protecting the entrance to this zone. Pops: brown sand dragon: brown dragon hide, brown dragon scale brown sand dragon dame: brown dragon hide brown dragon hatchling: ? brown sand dragon sire: dragon sire skull ancient sand wyrm: ? After you kill the brown sand dragon sire, search bone for a chance to pop: iron spade Yellow Sand Dragons Not listed under areas. Part of the desert. Directions to Zone: From the well in Pennan (one south of the Sutlers Shop) > speed 11w2n5w3nw > Move Land > speed 2ws4ws3e4s6w3nw > Dig Sand Pops: yellow sand dragon: yellow dragon scale yellow dragon: fang of a yellow dragon massive yellow dragon: colossal dragon (yellow sand dragon sire): fang of a yellow dragon, dragon sire skull Yellow Dragon Master Sire A yellowish vapor rises from the ground and coalesces into an imposing, humanoid figure with the features of a dragon. Someone to the north yells (in primal): "I shall not die so easily!" The chaotic Yellow Dragon Master Sire stands before you, in humanoid form. The murmur of spell casting escape from Yellow Dragon Sire Master's lips. A sphere of freezing cold fills the room suddenly! The sphere of cold FREEZES you! The Yellow Dragon Master Sire sends you sprawling on the ground! The Yellow Dragon Master Sire's fire shield scorches you. A swirl of howling sand quickly consumes the corpse. QUEST: Guard / Shortsword of ‘Alegra’ Move land, then speedwalk 2ws4ws3e3s3es2e3se5se then follow trail south and eastish: Into desert and all east to the giant scorpions, Press Flower, enter room with sand golem, Move Slab, down and then kill scorpion, Toss Sword and practice guard. To get the ghost to appear again, under the obelisk: Yell Jergault QUEST: Cleric Neutralize, Silence, Cause Critical ' ' -*- You have been assigned a quest. -*- Author: Sinlaeshel Alright, first you're gonna go to the desert. Heading in a southeasternish direction towards the crabman village, you'll eventually find a little branchoff to the east. It's one room only, with no other exits than the way you came. If you 'move rock' you should be able to 'enter gap' after that. Spam 'get pebble' about 15 times in succession, back to back. After you get this pebble (it's un-id'd as a 'nice-looking pebble. Don't get it mixed up with the normal pebbles. Then enter gap again, resume south towards the crabman village. Disbelieve the illusion, go a few south til you find a room with NSW exits. In this room, type 'place pebble'. (Oh, and be sure to bring a zombie with you.). After this the drawbridge to the east will come down, go inside, and type 'search sketch'. If it falls and crumbles, then west, order your zombie to 'get pebble' (Players can't do this for some reason). It'll fall to the floor, type 'get all' to pick up the pebble. Continue this, using the same pebble, until you finally pop a sketch. After that, from the entrance, head southwest into the sandstorm. Then keep going southwest into the black sands desert, the serpentmen area. Kill any sandstone blocks you see. If you can't kill it, spam sit rock and stand up. Eventually it'll get pissed off at you and attack you. As it dies, sometimes it'll say 'A chunk of sandstone falls off into 's hands'. Watch for this when the mob dies, because your zombie will most likely get the kill shot. You can order him/her to drop it then. If you don't pop your sandstone the first run, you can head to the southernmost point and 'dig dune' to get into the scarab's zone. You can wait for repop on the whole desert there. After popping your sandstone block, go back to the sandstorm head southeastish in there. You'll find a closed exit to the east, you have to 'untie tie' I think it is, then open east. Go inside, and use the sketch and the sandstone block (costs 1pp too I think, bring 10pp just to be safe), and custom the head of a feline. Go back to the entrance of the desert. After you move the landslide to get into the desert, you'll notice you follow a little path until you finally reach a NEW exit. From there, go all east, and 'place head'. Listen to what the goddess has to say because it sounds neat, then once she's done talking, head back to the serpentmen. Go as east as you can, eventually from the vast black desert it'll narrow a bit, a little path heading east and west with only one exit north in the middle I think. Once you reach the end of this path at a ESW exit, go south, and type 'push gem'. After that, type 'enter column'. You'll be transported into the forest grove. Find the 'elderly man', he's the heal trainer. In the grove, go to the southeastern most point. Once there, type north. You should be in a room with a strange-looking tree. Sit on the floor and wait for the tree to give you a piece of fruit. After you have the fruit, head to the room where you started in the grove. Typing 'north' will warp you back to the desert. After this, head all the way over to the green slime cave (southeast of the monestary). go into the cave (I don't suggest the cleric doing this alone), when you reach the first intersection head east. you'll find a strange creature, give him the cone-shaped fruit, and he'll open a trapdoor below you. Make arrangements for a summoner to be online, or have a recall with you, because once you enter the room below you, you'll be trapped. In this room is the trainer for cause critical, silence, and neutralize. You need a new piece of fruit each time you want the strange creature to open the door. I suggest not keeping the cone-shaped fruit in your inventory. It has the keyword 'food', and is indeed edible. That should cover it all. Sandstone block Pops in black sands desert though the sandstorm.